kero's extraordinary web show!
by ninjafairygirl
Summary: Kero has gotten a hold of a camera...uh oh!what happens when sakura gets pulled into his hair brained scheme to leap to internet fame? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So these are some old scripts that a friend and I were going to film, but never got around to it. hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kero- So, as you can plainly see- oh yea! High score! Beat that, souppi!

Sakura- (Walking towards room) lala wah? Kero, is that you? (Lightly knocks on door)

Kero-no, it's um, a video game! Yea!

(Sakura walks in)

Sakura-hoeeee! What's all this!

Kero- Nothing I swear! (Looking at camera) uh oh.

Sakura- Is this tomoyo's?

Kero-mayyyyybe…

Sakura-what were you doing?

Kero-would you believe me if I said that in older times, when I was still with clow, he told me he saw a device like this one, and told me that if I were to ever see one, I was to start dancing and making random comments in front of it.

Sakura-(amazed) really? Why?

Kero-well, uh, because it would um, make me a better person when it came to…sweets! Yea! Clow knew I was having trouble saying no so…

Sakura-ohh! So that makes sense! Your magic must make you sort of immune to your tendencies to overeat so much

Kero-yes! Oh wait! No!

Sakura-which means, I won't have to make up some weird excuse as to why some of the ice cream goes missing!

Kero- What have I done!

Sakura-or the cookies and cakes and chocolate, and parfaits….

Kero-ahh…Yamazaki…I knew trying to pull of a lie like the kid's was a bad idea.

Sakura-and the rice balls, and the dumplings…

Kero-(cutting sakura off) well, anyway, since you're here, why not join me?

Sakura- Does that mean I won't be able to eat sweets either?

Kero-no, no, it was made especially for my magic-ah man!

Sakura-ok. So, what are we doing?

Kero-um, well, we're doing a…documentary!

Sakura-a what?

Kero-you know a documentary. I've decided to fill my time capturing…you!

Sakura-what? Me?

Kero-yes. I've decided to do a sort of "web show" if you will all about your adventures.

Sakura-hoeeee!

Kero-(to the camera) and just to join me as the co-host, will be our own lovely sakura kinomoto!

Sakura-hello.

Kero-so, would you like to tell us a bit about the cards you've collected so far?

Sakura-well, I've got windy because that was the original card I picked up.

Kero-very interesting. And where did you find this book (holding up the clow card book)

Sakura-in my dad's study. I was home alone and I found it making some sort of noise….

Kero-and she opened it and found me! Wasn't that the best day of your life, sakura?

Sakura-well, actually,

Kero-great, it was one of the best days of mine!

Sakura- h-hoeeeee?

Kero-yup! But seriously, this means no more sweets, right?

Sakura-well, if you don't need to eat them, and you won't want them anymore…

Kero-sakurraaaaaa! Ah, if only we had the sweet card…

Sakura-what was that?

Kero-nothing, nothing at all.

Sakura-but anyhow, what should we talk about now?

Kero-well, you caught a card other than windy, no?

Sakura-yea, last night, I caught a card called the fly card.

Kero-the name is self explanatory.

Sakura-and kero met Tomoyo today. How was that for you, kero?

kero- I like her. She's got a lot of spunk. We should team up sometime.

Sakura- That could be dangerous.

Kero-so, um, hey, look, yuki!

Sakura-what? Where?

(Kero takes a cookie out of sakura's pocket)

Sakura-How do you know about yuki?

kero- You were talking about him in your sleep last night.

Sakura-awww, he's not here…

Kero-sorry, I guess I'm just not used to being off my sugar. Must be a withdraw or something

Sakura-oookay… hey! What happened to my cookie?

kero-you ate it. Just two minutes ago.

Sakura-when?

kero-when you thought yuki was here.

Sakura-yuki…

(Kero puts cookie into drawer)

Kero-well, on that note, I suppose you people would like to see yuki, eh?

(Shows picture of yuki)

Sakura-(shakes head) sorry, I guess I got carried away.

kero-its ok, I think we need to call it a day. You need to head off to your afternoon classes, don't you?

Sakura-hoeee! I forgot! I'm still on lunch break, but I forgot my lunch this morning. Bye!

Kero-well, that's pretty much the same for me. (Kero to camera as sakura gets bag.) I'd like to see what these schools are like these days. This is kero, signing off!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How'd you like it? make sure to review and tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's part two of my hair brained schemes! Enjoy, remember, I don't own anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kero-hey everyone! Welcome back to the kero show, with me, kero! As you can see, I managed to get my pesky co-host away for the episode. I have start now, because sakura's on her way home from schoo-

Sakura-. (Comes in) what are you doing?

Kero-(grabs out ds.) nothing. Have fun.

Sakura-Kay. But Tomoyo has to leave, so im going to see her out. Her guards are at the door.

(Sakura leaves.)

Kero: (door closes) ooookay! On today's super secret episode, I wish to discuss how… SAKURA TOOK ALL OF MY SWEEEEEEETS! I FEEL FIVE POUNDS LIGHTER! I'M DISAPEARING! I NEED THEM! THERE WON'T BE ANYHTING LEFT OF ME IF THIS KEEPS UP!

[Dramatic music plays.]

Kero: If anybody wants to send in donations they will be taken with much love.

[Sakura comes in.]

Sakura-good afternoon, kero!

Kero-curses! Isn't Tomoyo going to stay?

Sakura - Yea but not today. She had a choir rehearsal tonight. Hey! Did you steal my cookie from yesterday?

Kero-no! (Stuffs cookie in mouth) of course I didn't.

Sakura- I thought the camera fixed you of that problem.

Kero-hehehehe….um, well, I thought of a new segment we could do. It's called, card of the week! We pick the card you've caught and briefly talk about it. What's today's card?

Sakura-well, there really hasn't been a card since fly… but for some reason, today at school, all of the desks were put into a HUUUUUGE pile! It took us forever to take it down.

Kero-hmmmm…very interesting. Sure it wasn't a senior prank

Sakura-hoee?

K-kids these days. Geez, don't even know good pranks. Just wait till April fools. (Rubs hands together)

Sakura-kero!

Kero-just kidding.

Sakura-so, can you think what card it could be?

Kero- Probably shadow. Tonight, we hunt!

Sakura-ok, I'll make sure we call Tomoyo before we leave.

Kero-wait, wait, I've got a great idea! Let's wrap up with a random segment right now and talk about the capture tonight.

Sakura-o-ok. So, what's that segment going to be?

Kero-of course, it should be a video game review!

Sakura-alright, I'll go call Tomoyo while you do that. (Leaves)

Kero-alright viewers, I'd like to recommend a great game to you, but I don't really have one at the moment. I just needed some time to remind you about paying a gracious donation. It's an honorable cause, and we'll send you a free tote bag as soon as sakura catches the create card. Remember, the number is at the bottom of the screen!

Sakura-kero, its time to go. Tomoyo said she has a surprise for us when we get there. Wait, what's that at the bottom of the screen? Is that my address? Why is my address on the bottom of the screen? Get rid of that!

Kero: We'll end the show here folks!

Sakura: Wait! Why is my address on the screen? Answer my question!

Kero: this is Kero. Signing off! Until we get back

Sakura: Wait! [Screen darkens and end music plays.] KERO! HOEEEEEEE!

(Show part of the first ending with no music)

Kero-alright, we're back loyal kero cam fans. All (whispering) 1, 2, three (pause)-three of you.

Sakura-you never answered my question! Why did you have my number and address on the screen?

Kero-well, you see, we reach a very small population, and um, one of which is Tomoyo, yea… just so you know…

Sakura-and the others?

Kero-um, as far as I can tell, a few in America and one in this wish shop. I think her name is yuko or something?

Sakura-hoeeee! I'm so embarrassed!

Kero-don't worry; she's a fun loving sort. I've met the makonas. They're cool, but not as cool as me.

Sakura-still…if you still ate sweets, I'd ground you, so I'm going to take your videogames away.

Kero-nooo! Anything! Please! What am I going to do all day?

Sakura-that's up for you to decide.

Kero-but that's no fair! I started this show for me!

Sakura-alright, I guess you have a point, but I don't want you on it all day.

Kero-that's agreeable, I guess.

Sakura-wait, how come you were eating my cookie if you're done with sugar?

Kero-um, hey, you need to get to bed, so, enlighten our viewers how you caught the shadow card (holds it up)

Sakura-well, I saw my own shadow in the moonlight, so that gave me the idea that I need to turn on the lights.

Kero-of course yours truly helped shed some light on the situation.

Sakura-literally, of course. Tomoyo and kero turned on the lights in the school, and I caught it.

Kero-looking cool in the Tomoyo outfit. I got one too! (Holding index and middle finger up)

Toya-hey, monster, what are you doing in there? It's late. Don't want you sleeping in anymore than you usually do.

Sakura-um. Nothing! Good night!

Kero-(holding still) **whew**, I thought he figured us out for sure. But he is right. Let's get some shut eye kiddo.

Sakura-alright. Good night. Make sure to turn that camera off.

Kero-(whispering to camera) well, as you figured, its going to be a lot different around the house now. But don't you worry kero cam fans. Your good-looking hero will find his sweets soon. This is kero signing off. Good night!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, what'd ya think? Make sure to review!


	3. Chapter 3

So, I'm kind of blown away. In just the short time I've had these up, I've already had over 20 views. Thanks guys! Make sure to review, and remember, I own nothing!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kero-hello, my loyal fan base. It seems there have been a few additions. Welcome everyone!

Sakura-(from off screen) kero! You aren't doing that web show when you're supposed to be cleaning, are you?

Kero-no, i'm uh, waiting for the laundry to kick in.

Sakura-alright. When you're done, I suppose I could let you have a health bar.

Kero-(to camera) nooo! I hate those things! Luckily, if I coat it with enough chocolate and oats, she doesn't realize it, and it doesn't taste too bad.

Sakura-(entering the room) hey, dad and Toya are gone, so the coast is clear. Im just glad you got the clothes in before toya had to pick up his lunch.

Kero- Whatever. Hey, did you have something planned with Tomoyo?

Sakura- yea, but there's just too much work. Oh, and by the way, look at what I found! (Holds up cloud card)

Kero-really! (Shocked) where'd you find it?

Sakura-in Toya's dirty clothes. I swear, he could kill a small town with the stink.

Kero-make sure to get your name on it. Bad things happen to little cardcaptors who don't write their names on cards.

Sakura-hoee? Like what?

Kero-(holds up flashlight under chin) a ghost will come and eat you! MUHAHAHAHA!

Sakura-hoeeeee! (Covers ears and ducks)

Kero-ahahahahaha! I'm sorry, I couldn't resist, kid.

Sakura-kero! Just for that, I might not give you any pancakes when I make them tonight.

Kero-s-sakura! I love you! You know that ghosts aren't real! Besides, you're way too cool and smart and tough to be attacked by one.

Sakura-geez, even with out your sweets, you're still a glutton.

(Door bell rings)

Sakura-I'll get it.

Kero-whew, that was close. I love pancakes.

Sakura-(from outside) hey kero! We have some company! Come on downstairs.

Kero-coming! Lemme grab the kero cam!

Sakura-no, wait! Don't!

(Looking down from stairs or something by front door.)

Tomoyo-oh, hello kero. What were you doing?

Kero-you should know tomoyo. You funded my show.

Tomoyo-I suppose I did. But I never dreamed sakura-chan would come to join in so soon or on her own.

Sakura-hoee! So, you started kero on his embarrassing web shows? Oh well, I guess that means I should thank you.

Tomoyo-for what, sakura chan?

Sakura-you got rid of his tendencies to overeat, especially sugar.

Tomoyo-what do you mean, sakura chan?

Kero-oh no!

S-kero! You lied to me!

Kero-at least I don't have to hide it anymore.

(Crashing noise)

Sakura-what was that?

Tomoyo-it sounded like it came from the basement.

Kero-do you feel that?

Sakura-what?

Kero-its-its…the ice cream man's truck!

(Tomoyo and sakura trip)

Sakura-kero!

Kero-but I'm serious, it's a clow card!

Tomoyo-aww, and to think I forgot my camera!

Sakura-Tomoyo! There's no time for that!

Tomoyo- I know, but I recently thought of a reeeally cute outfit for you!

Kero-me too?

Tomoyo-of course! May I?

Kero- Of course!

(Tomoyo grabs camera)

(All three run outside)

(Shows play house getting knocked down with some branches on the inside)

Sakura-hoeeeee! What's dad going to say?

Tomoyo-I suppose that would be a bit of a problem….

Kero-m-my ice cream…..

Sakura- I've got to catch the card so I can think of something to fix the house with!

Kero- You've got to go to the root of the problem!

(Kero and tomoyo start laughing)

Sakura-what's so funny? We've got to get to the basement, right?

Kero-ha-ha, root! That's gold!

Sakura-kero! This is no time for jokes! What card is this?

Tomoyo-it appears to be made of wood… is it the woody?

Kero-nothing less from you, Tomoyo.

Sakura-ok, I'm going in.

Tomoyo-be careful, sakura Chan!

(Sakura climbs under the bricks and comes out with card in hand.)

Kero-alright, I knew you could do it, kid!

Tomoyo-and I got to get part of it on film!

Sakura-Tomoyo chan…

.

Kero-now, about your house…

Sakura-hoeeee! What am I going to do?

Tomoyo-(on cell phone.) don't worry, sakura chan, I've got it all taken care of.

(Three workers come in and build up the play house)

Sakura-wow, it looks just like new! And only in a few hours! Thank you, tomoyo chan!

Tomoyo- Anytime sakura chan. However, I _did_ miss getting to film you in a tomoyo original. *sigh*

Kero-alright, that's how sakura's going to repay you. We'll give you some extra special shots!

Tomoyo- Thank you for being so thoughtful, kero-chan.

Kero-anything for our viewers.

Sakura-kero!

Sorry it seems so long. I'm ok with someone using these, but I would appreciate a heads up, so I could see how it turns out. X3


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, so here's the fourth installment! Remember, I own nothing!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kero and sakura walking in)

Sakura- So you lied to me that whole time!

Kero-would you let that go already? It's been almost a week.

Sakura-Maybe. But face it, you lied to me.

Kero-we caught the card, didn't we? And I promised to try to cut back!

Sakura-well…..

(Doorbell rings)

Sakura-toya will get it. He and yukito (sighs) are here.

(Tomoyo walks in.)

Tomoyo-good afternoon, sakura-chan, kero-chan.

Sakura-hello, Tomoyo-chan!

Kero- What's up?

Tomoyo-oh, sakura-chan, yukito was wondering if he could see you downstairs for a moment.

Sakura-yukito…

Kero-hurry up, you don't want to keep the boy waiting.(Pushes sakura out the door) k-kids…..

Tomoyo-well kero, what shall we do now?

Kero-well, I'm working on this week's segments for the kero show.

Tomoyo-excellent. What ideas have you come up with?

Kero-welll…I got nothing.

(Sakura comes back in the room)

Sakura-Tomoyo-chan, kero-chan, I'm joining yukito on a trip to the aquarium this Sunday!

Tomoyo-congratulations, sakura-chan! Allow me to make you an outfit.

Sakura-um, no thanks. I don't think that's necessary….

.

Kero-(to Tomoyo while sakura is looking in the closet) you thinking what I'm thinking?

Tomoyo-hehehehehe…..of course, my dear kero-chan.

Kero-we're going to get sakura's date on film for our next segment!

Tomoyo-that's what you were thinking? I was actually thinking about making an outfit for the next card. What's one of the cards?

Sakura-hoeeee? What are you guys talking about?

Kero-nothing, nothing.

Sakura-ookay…..

Tomoyo-well, anyway, at least please allow me to see what you are wearing to the date.

Sakura-Tomoyo-chan….

Kero-aww come on sakura, what could it hurt?

(The next Sunday)

Kero-hello fellow sakura observers. Kero here at the aquarium, in super secret spy mode.

Tomoyo-(from behind the camera) yes, we are going to catch sakura being super cute on her first date with yukito-san.

Kero-oh, did you help her pick out that outfit, Tomoyo?

Tomoyo-I did.

(Show sakura standing there, waiting for yukito)

Kero-not much to do till the snow rabbit comes, huh.

Tomoyo- I suppose not. But sakura looks adorable, doesn't she?

Kero-alright, you kero cam viewers, we're going to take a look around!

(Shows crudely drawn pictures of fish in tanks)

Kero-seesh, aquariums are a rather boring place, aren't they?

Tomoyo-not to the fish.

Kero-good poi- ahhh! She's mobilizing! Onward, Tomoyo chan!

Tomoyo-yes.

(Back in the room)

Sakura-kero! I can't believe the nerve of you! First the whole sweets thing, now you follow me?

Kero-but hey, if I wasn't there, you wouldn't be able to have caught the watery card!

Sakura-perhaps- oh, is the camera on?

Kero-um, oh, hey everyone, sorry you had to see my abuse, but sakura's limited my sweets even more! Ahhhhhh!

Sakura- Stop being such a drama queen. I promised you dessert tonight, didn't I?

Kero- But any who, shall we report what happened last night?

Sakura-oh yea! You see, when I was at the aquarium with yukito….

Kero-sakura? Sakura? You going to continue?

Sakura-oh, of course (shaking head) sorry about that, I just got lost in the moment.

Kero-wait till you meet yue… now he's a heartthrob.

Sakura- Hoeee?

Kero-nothing, nothing, continue.

Sakura-anyway, the giant pillar of water was about to break, everyone was drowning, and I had to do something. Luckily Yukito found an axe, and saved us all!

Kero-oy, let me take it from here.

Sakura- Why?

Kero-you keep spacing off with anything that sounds like yukito!

Sakura-sorry. Go on.

Kero-(western style, good cop, bad cop.) so, I bravely stepped into battle with my super coolness. Watery quivered in its boots.

Sakura- That's not what happened!

Kero-ok, so I stretched the truth a bit. Clow loved my stories.

Sakura-kero….

Kero-fine, I'll do it your way.

Sakura-thank you.

Kero- Everyone was close to drowning, and so sakura ran.

Sakura-did not!

Kero-did too! Tomoyo's got it on film.

Sakura- I only ran so I could catch the card!

Kero-aaaany who, she was running, and all of a sudden, she had an idea!

Sakura- I remembered from the sno cone yukito gave me that water freezes when it gets really cold.

(Sakura sighs)

Kero-later, alongside yours truly, she ran down to the freezer and locked watery into the icy embrace of doom!

Sakura-kero! That wasn't very nice! Watery's a nice card once you get it cooled down!

Kero- Hey, I'm the only one who can make jokes here. You're just the foolish cardcaptor who does all the dirty work until I get my ultra cool true form!

Sakura-what was that?

Kero-oh, oops, we're still on camera, aren't we?

Sakura-hahaha…um, yea. Well, good night everyone!

Kero-(to camera, whispering) don't forget, those of you who sent in stuff, we have to get the create card before anything is sent to you. Bye!

Sakura- Did you take down my phone number?

Kero-ahahaha…this is kero, signing off!

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
